37th Annual Hunger Games!
by TheHungerGamesRule
Summary: This time you don't send in a tribute but you are the mentor of a tribute. Does your tribute have what it takes to survive? Can you truly be a good mentor? Find out in this 37th annual HUNGER GAMES!


**Jasmine: Hi peoples! So this is my first story for the hunger games and I decided to make it more interesting. For starters someone is here to help me. Well two people.**

**Jason: Hey! What's up. I'm Jasmine's older brother! I'm the most talented out of the three of us.**

**Jane: You wish! Hi I'm Jane. Well Janelly but I like the name Jane better so I shall be known as Jane!**

**Jasmine: So in this story we have decided that instead of you submitting your own tributes and we like making the whole story y-**

**Jason: You people will be a mentor for a tribute!**

**Jasmine: You interrupted me! Well yea...so if you want to be a mentor go ahead and tell us but do tell us like ONE thing you want your tribute to have, a certain skill or talent and three districts just in case there is more than two mentors for a district.**

**Jane: And would you want to be a mentor for a female or male.**

**Jasmine: Now to start we are just saying like things you may want to know and like just introduction and things you would know if you read the books.**

**Jason: I think everyne here has read the books.**

* * *

><p>Panem...A country that arose from what used to be North America. Thirteen districts were formed around one capitol.<p>

Each district provide some kind of business.

District One: Luxury Items

District Two: Stone Mining

District Three: Electronics

District Four: Fishing.

District Five:Scientific Research

District Six: Medicine

Distirct Seven: Lumber and Paper Products

District Eight: Factories

District Nine: Grain

District Ten: Livestock

Distict Eleven: Agriculture

District Twelve: Coal Mining

District Thirteen: Graphite, Nuclear Technology

But then came the Dark Days. A rebellion against the Capitol. District thirteen wanted to take down the Capitolo but in the end District Thirteen was bombed and cut off from the rest of Panem.

Ever since the Hunger Games was put in to action. Two tributes from each distict was to be chosen and go to the capitol. A male and female between the ages of 12-18.

In the capitol, the tributes were sent in an arena were they were forced to battle to the death. The rest of Panem was to watch for it was mendatory.

When a tribute had one, he or she was crowned victor and was sent home to live in the Victor Village.

A place in the district were the house were big and fancy. Once they had won, they could live a stress free life full of riches, food, and absolutely anything you wanted.

Winning means Fame and Fortune. Losing means certaindeath. The Hunger Games have begun.

* * *

><p>These games have been going on for 36 years and this will be the thirty-seven annual games. Who will win? Who will lose? What is in store for this year's tributes?<p>

Twenty four tributes go in but only one comes out. Do these tributes have what it takes to come out?

So you want to be a mentor? This is going to be as accurate as possible as to what really would happen in the games.

Here is how you earn sponsor points.

You get 5 points instantly by becoming a mentor.

3 points fo every chapter review.

3 points for ideas and advice about the story. There is a difference between an advice and an insult!

You get 2 more points for just reading but we won't know if you read it if you don't review will we? So you should get 5 points at least to start with.

This is what you can get.

6 sponsor points gets you a small box of crackers.

8 sponsor points gets you a roll of bread

9 sponsor points gets you a loaf of bread

11 sponsor points gets you Iodine

12 sponsor points for a pack of matches

13 sponsor points for a packet of dry fruit mix

13 sponsor points for an empty knapsack

13 sponsor points for a small knife

14 sponsor points for shirt/pant

14 sponsor points for small cooked goose

15 sponsor points for a bottle of water

16 sponsor points for a medium size knife

16 points for a bow

16 points for a set of 3 arrows

17 sponsor points for a sword

17 sponsor points for a long knife

17 points for burn medicine

18 points for a set of 5 arrows

18 sponsor points for sleep syrup

Other: If we missed anything important please tell you'll get two extra sponsor points!

That's it I guess. Well see ya soon and may the odds be ever in your favor!


End file.
